


Rusted

by A_Trickster_God



Series: The Struggles of Sgt Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Panic Attacks, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Trickster_God/pseuds/A_Trickster_God
Summary: Steve has gone on a mission, but Bucky has a panic attack.





	Rusted

Rusted

It was 6 O’clock in the morning when they had left. Steve, Clint and Nat had been woken up early in the morning receiving orders from Fury about a mission that required the three of them. They had gotten up and left before any of the other Avengers woke up, meaning, unfortunately, he was unable to let Bucky know he wasn't going to be there for the day.

A few hours later, both Bucky and Tony woke up and made their way to the shared kitchen. With it still being early, 8 A.M was early for anyone that wasn’t Natasha or Clint, no one else had woken up yet so Tony made two cups of coffee and some waffles. 

“Here you go, RoboCop.” Tony said as he placed a plate of waffles in front of Bucky.

“Thanks, Tony.” Bucky had a confused and slightly distressed look on his face, which Tony didn’t notice. 

As Tony left the kitchen he heard a smash from behind him.  
“Bucky?” He said as he turned around to go back into the kitchen.

Tony noticed the change in Bucky’s breathing as he got closer to the other man, stepping over the coffee and cup shards that were now all over the floor.

“Barnes?”

Great, Tony thought to himself. He's having a panic attack and Steve isn’t here to help him. Deciding Bruce would probably take too long to get here he decided he would have to try and calm Bucky down himself.

“Bucky, is it okay if I touch your shoulder?” He asked, knowing he doesn't like to be touched, not wanting to cause more distress.

Bucky nodded his head, bringing his non-metal arm to his chest and gripping his shirt.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder and turned his body so that they were facing each other. “Take some deep breaths for me okay.” He saw Bucky making an effort to draw in more breath. “That’s it, you're doing great.”

Bucky’s breath started to even out more and he wiped a few tears from his eyes. “I'm sorry you had to see that, Tony.”

“Don't worry about it. I understand how it feels. Don't worry about the cup, I have two cupboards full of them. Pepper keeps telling me I need to get rid of some.”

Bucky glanced down at the floor and looked confused. “I don't remember dropping it.”

“It's okay. Look take your waffles into the front room and I’ll clean this up. When I'm done, I’ll put a movie on for you.” Tony grabbed a plastic container that was on the worktop for the broken cup shards.

Bucky nodded as he took his plate and headed off into the front room, knowing better than to try and argue with tony. 

A few minutes later, as promised, Tony came through into the front room and turned on the TV. He chose a suitable movie and sat down in his chair. 

“Do you want to tell Steve what happened today?” Tony asked.

Bucky shook his head. “Not yet, if I do, he’ll refuse to go out on missions.” Bucky didn’t want to feel like Steve had to constantly watch him.

“Okay. I won’t say anything then.” Tony smiled at Bucky.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Bucky smiled back as the film Tony picked started playing.


End file.
